


Pile of leaves

by sonicsora



Series: Brütal Prompt Fics [6]
Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Casual Sex, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Fire Baron flirts, Rima is amused. His suggestion is nice, but she has a better idea.





	Pile of leaves

**Author's Note:**

> A request for a friend who loves, FB/Rima.

He tipped his hat up with a playful sort of smirk. “Soooo, seen any leaf piles round here?” 

Rima cast the man an amused look, reclining back casually on her beast as she looked over Fire Baron. “I have not.” 

“Real shame, _reaaalll_ shame.” He took his hat off now to scratch his head. “Cause I think you, me and a pile of leaves would be real exciting bout now.” He waggles his brows back at Rima now, earning a fond eye roll from the painted woman. Some things clearly never changed, even with war biting at their ankles and threat of death looming ever present around them. Fire Baron remained ever the flirt. 

“Mhmm.” Rima ran her fingers through her Metal Beast's fur idly. She offered no response beyond that, content to let the man squirm just a little. Fire Baron’s smirk dropped somewhat uncertainly at Rima’s silence. Her hand moving across the usual section she petted when settled upon her beast, listening to the creature start to purr under her.

She tilted her head, speaking once again after a moment. She had tormented him enough. 

“Well, if you’d be interested in a compromise. I do believe a thing called a ‘tent’ has been invented, mayhapse one a bed of furs inside of it would be nearby.” She slid off of her beast casually, landing on her feet effortlessly.

"The Son of Riggnarok has brought us many inspiring gifts. I'm sure you'd prefer that to a pile of leaves. I do remember you complaining last time you had to lay upon the ground." 

Rima drifted by the front of her beast around the man, stealing Fire Baron’s hat from his hand. She twirled it on her index finger with a sly kind of smile as shock settled on Fire Baron’s features.“Meet me at the one I’ve called my own, down by the edge of the campsite. Don’t keep me waiting.” 

She strode off without another word.


End file.
